


sophie's silence

by melanchxlyy_tragedy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, i headcanon sophie as intj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanchxlyy_tragedy/pseuds/melanchxlyy_tragedy
Summary: sophie doesn't run away from a murderer because fear is for the weak.





	sophie's silence

Close it, lock it, hide it away where nobody sees. Never show it again. Be patient, and perhaps the right opportunity will show up someday. Don't waste your energy on things that don't matter.

That's what Sophie Locke was told to do with her emotions ever since she was a little girl. Don't show them to anyone, that would only lead to people thinking she was weak. After all, only weak people show emotions. 

And she followed that order. Every. Single. Time. Even after her parents' deaths, she took those words as gold. 

When she was pushed to the ground and mocked, she didn't dare even think about crying.  _ Tears are for the weak.  _ She was bullied more for being a "heartless statue". 

When her friends called her cold and emotionless, she just scoffed and hummed a soft melody, ignoring them.  _ This isn't the right time to show affection, they're not special to me. I’ll find better friends. _ But she lost all of her friends, too. Nobody would help her when she was getting hurt. Nobody cared. And Sophie didn’t care, either.

As she got older, this only worsened. It was like she wasn't afraid of anything. it was like she forgot emotions even existed. The only time she felt anything other than emptiness was when she went to the market at her town, when she could buy bread and fruits. 

the feeling? Hunger.

_ "May I buy this bread please?" _

_ "That would be two coins." _

_ "Thank you." _

She didn't even notice that someone was following her every step, until she stopped in the middle of the market and the footsteps kept coming.  _ thump, thump.  _

She turned around to see a short, young boy, perhaps fifteen or sixteen years of age. 

_ "Miss, may I have some bread?" _

_ "I'm sorry, but I paid for it, and this is all I have. I’m not giving it to you." _

Sophie saw that the boy's face shifted into sadness, and then anger. She watched him pull out a knife, but didn't care. He was an ordinary thief, and she couldn't care less about thieves- they would threaten you but if you didn’t show fear, they backed off. This pathetic little boy wouldn't actually hurt her, right? Not for a simple loaf of bread. 

. ...It was the last thing she ever thought. 


End file.
